letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yew!
Yew! is the sixth episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis There's trouble in paradise for Anik and Dary. Wayne makes a decision about Marie Fred. As Scottie Wallis would say, "Yew!" Cold Open Smoking darts on the porch, Daryl wonders how one would mix a batch in outer space; Wayne says it could be done, given the zero-G environment, with a cone, and remembering to obstruct the space cam in one's quarters. Dan asks Wayne how he learned this, and Wayne relates a story from when he took Angie down to Disney, and they overheard some cadets talking at a bar. Dan is skeptical, to Wayne's irritation, but backs down and asks if Roberta Bondar, neuroscientist and Canada's first woman astronaut in space, was present. She was, but Wayne says she was sitting in a quiet corner by herself crushing a few Old Fashioneds. Dan wonders why she didn't want to return to space with "the other guy," and after looking around carefully, Wayne quietly tells him the story. Houston sent them up together, but the dude was a guy's guy, whereas Bondar, the more senior spaceman, had no patience for the boys-will-be-boys mentality. It was like oil and water. Wayne continues that each spaceman's got a space cam in their quarters which are connected to the other spacemen's quarters (as well as to the main shuttle bay, saucer section, the two smaller bays and the stardrive section—NASA would never send less than a galaxy-class vessel into space, nor Elon Musk, though apparently Russia does it all the time). The dude would float off-camera, pull down his pants, then grab his junk in his hands—not for dinkerball, but to dip them into frame, then tell Bondar to check the camera. Bondar reported the matter, but they were both scheduled to remain there for two months, and so he would routinely batch it—and not cone it. NASA aborted the mission, and gave them orders to Picard Maneuver and warp 10 home. At the secret meeting that followed, she did not ask for any specific punishment, saying he would get what was coming to him, and she would be at the bar drinking Old Fashioneds. And so now, one is up in space doing space activities, while the other is at a bar near Disney drinking Old Fashioneds. That woman, Dan says, is the portrait of class. Plot Summary Wayne, sitting at the produce stand with the other Hicks, receives a video call from Marie Fred, who is with another woman. He thereupon hands the phone to Katy, because he has to do "the thing" for the second verse, and he proceeds to sing the alphabet in badly accented French, to the Quebecoises‘ great amusement. The Hicks ask Daryl about Anik, but he has not spoken with her; Dan has not seen her in a fortnight. Katy knows what she has been up to, as she follows Anik on Instagram. Katy, while saying she likes Anik and likes women who know what they want, offers that Anik's Instagram is "a little skanky." The Hicks riff a few "skank" puns, and pass Katy's phone around. Wayne whoops softly, looking at Anik's photos, then more loudly shouts "yew!" Katy and Dan also shout "yew!" in agreement, to Daryl's worry. Katy and Wayne get up, as they must go "get something sorted," and Dan is not invited, nonplussing him. Katy wonders where Scottie Wallis is, but Dan warns that he keeps poor company. Daryl asks Dan whether he thinks others in town know about Anik's Instagram account. Daryl decides he needs to get hammered, but they are out of beer, and he and Dan head out to MoDean's. At MoDean's, the encounter Reilly, Jonesy, Tyson, and Joint Boy, who have discovered Anik's Instagram feed, to shouts of "yew!" Stewart and Roald come over, hearing all the "yew!" shouts, and ask if Scottie Wallis is there. They explain that they are talking about Anik's Instagram; Stewart says he has just jerked off to that, and Roald says he has just jerked off to Stewart jerking off to that. McMurray comes up to ask what is going on; Roald explains that he is super-gay, which makes McMurray visibly uncomfortable, although he professes to be supportive. Gail then emerges from behind the bar, where she has also been "jerking off to Daryl's sweetie's Instagram." All continue to shout "Yew!" to Daryl's mortification Wayne and Katy walk and talk about Wayne's unidentified "project." Katy cannot believe Wayne's budget, but he says you can't take it with you. He makes a quick video call to Marie Fred, who tells him she is coming to visit. Wayne tells "lead foot" not to get pulled over. Katy wonders if the two can get any cuter. They resume walking and enter the Letterkenny Central Credit building. Daryl is back at the produce when Anik drives up. Daryl is upset, not having been able to contact her all week. She tells him she will not be coming around any more, but wanted to tell him face-to-face. She tells Daryl he is too clingy, and needs to learn to give a girl space. She also tells him she is working things out with Jean-Claude; she was impulsive leaving him, and how she did. Daryl asks if Jean-Claude knows about her racy Instagram photos. Dan emerges from behind the produce stand, where he has been rocking a piss—and overhearing the entire breakup. He tells Daryl that at least now, he can enjoy Anik's Instagram the same way the rest of the town does. Yew! Wayne and Katy arrive at MoDean's. The various townsfolk are gathered drinking and dancing; Ron and Dax observe the festivities, while Tyson and Joint Boy arm wrestle. Katy and Dan try to console Daryl. Finding out that Daryl is single again, Bonnie McMurray perks up and asks him if he wants to dance, which does put a smile on his face. Dan returns to Instagram and gives another "yew!" Katy sights Scottie Wallis at the bar, though Dan again warns that the keeps poor company; Scottie is seen sitting with Boots and the Ginger. Lovina Dyck enters the bar, and smiles flirtatiously at Dan. Marie Fred arrives, though not without getting a speeding ticket. Wayne calls her "lead foot." {{quote|You just talked yourself out of something, dart breath.|Marie-Fred]] Wayne becomes serious, and tells her he has a question, but she tells him to ask her inside, as it is cold, and turns away. Wayne does not follow right away, but pulls a box out of his back pocket and opens it, revealing an engagement ring. Quotes * Daryl: How would you batch in space? Dan: With immaculates care. * Wayne: Life's a drive-through, bud. Just keep moving forward. * Dan: Well, Dary, we have previously established that bad gas does travel fast in a smalls town, but, uh, I do believe racy photos travel faster. * Reilly: Dary, do you know how many dudes are jerking off to your girlfriend right now? Yew! Jonesy: Wait, I actually know the answer. Yew. Sixteen point one thousand. Yew! * Wayne: Ya never seen a hearse pullin' a money truck, have you? * Daryl: Seems that everybody in Letterkenny is jerk… Anik: Jerks don't deserve your time. Daryl: Probably best I didn't say the word. Running Gags * Allegedly * Wayne doesn't drink the bottom of his beer * Bad gas travels fast in a small town Trivia * Scottie Wallis, who is treated in the show as if he were a well-known local, is in real life a dog breeder and trainer in Campbell River, Vancouver Island, British Columbia. His Instagram is not racy. * This episode has the longest cold open of any episode thus far, at 7:19 including the opening card. It also has the longest closing statement by Wayne of any cold open, at 59 words. * Walt Disney World is about 60 miles (96.5 km) from Cape Canaveral. What makes Wayne's tall tale more suspect is that most astronaut training takes place at the Johnson Space Center in Houston, not in Florida. * Trainee astronauts are known as ascans (astronaut candidates), not cadets. * Mentions of the shuttlebay, saucer and stardrive, Galaxy class, Picard Maneouvre, warp 10, and so forth are all references to the Star Trek franchise. * Roberta Bondar had a single mission to outer space, aboard the space shuttle Discovery, where she was the only Canadian on the crew. She is not known to have had any conflicts with any of the other five selected in 1983 as the first Canadian astronauts, all of whom were male. * It is not established why Katy must accompany Wayne to Letterkenny Central Credit; however, one theory is that they inherited and own the farm together, so withdrawals above a certain amount from a joint account require both parties' approval. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * Pick Up the Phone (Arithmatix Remix) by Dragonette (Wayne and Katy enter the party) * Cool by White Reaper Locations * Farm * MoDean's * Letterkenny Central Credit Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Marie-Fred * Anik * Reilly * Jonesy * Tyson * Joint Boy * Stewart * Roald * McMurray * Gail * Ron * Dax * Bonnie McMurray * Scottie Wallis * Lovina Dyck Gallery MarieFredAnikWayneAlphabet6x6.jpg|Wayne performs the French alphabet LetterkennyCentralCredit6x6.jpg|Wayne makes arrangements MoDeansYew6x6.jpg|A MoDean's Yew! Anik6x6.jpg|Words from Anik Lovina6x6.jpg|Lovely Lovina BootsGingerScottWallis6x6.png|Scottie Wallis keeps poor company Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes